


A Christmas Miracle

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Gift Exchange, Identity Reveal, ML Secret Santa, Nathalie is not Mayura in this universe, POV Multiple, one person's point of view who? I don't know her, one swear word, the boss battle with Papillion happened on Christmas Eve the same year they graduated, they are around 22 years old, you can tell I reside in the midwest when I refer to a soft drink as 'pop'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: Another year has gone by for Marinette since she had last seen Chat Noir. Christmas is supposed to be a time of joy and celebration, but all she can think about is her missing partner.There are stories of Christmas miracles happening all the time. Will she get to experience something like that and have her one wish come true?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 23
Kudos: 190





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddymo123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddymo123/gifts).



> I hope you like your gift maddymo123!! Have a Meowry Miraculous Christmas and a Happy Mew Year! :3  
> Also, shout out to the amazing ceryneiian on tumblr for beta reading my story!!

A light snowfall graced its presence onto the quiet, deserted streets of Paris, with only one soul brave enough to be out in its freezing temperatures this late at night.

Marinette gazed up at the statue in front of her featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir in their youth as superheroes. Letting out a soft breath, she stepped forward and set an ivory candle onto the marble surface near her partner’s hand. Pulling out a lighter from the pocket of her coal black jacket, she lit the candle and watched in silence as it glowed brightly.

Upon looking at Chat’s smirk and Ladybug’s exuberant smile, Marinette began to reminisce about all the adventures they had growing up for the few years they both had their miraculous. But those memories quickly took a sad turn when she remembered the last battle with Papillion.

She shuddered.

That was four years ago, the last time she ever saw Chat Noir. 

Tugging her pink scarf tighter around her neck and blinking her eyes heavily, she let the thoughts and feelings wash over her. If only she were faster in getting over her shock of Gabriel Agreste being revealed to her, she could have tried to stop her partner from leaving for reasons unknown. Just remembering the quick glance she got of Chat, the furrowed eyebrows and lips tugged downwards, was enough to send a confused pang through her heart. But the worst of all were his eyes; all of the agony swimming in those green cat irises. He had swiftly turned around and left without a word. She stood there shouting his name, gripping her yoyo tightly around an unconscious Gabriel waiting for the police to arrive.

For weeks afterwards she searched and called for Chat, wanting,  _ needing _ , to know if he was alright to no avail. While her mind repeated she should have known better. She should have revealed their identities beforehand, even if she thought it was a huge risk at the time. 

And of course, a month after Chat disappeared, she realizes she’s in love with him.

Just her luck.

No one could tell her Chat Noir’s identity except the superhero himself. Master Fu was the only one who knew, but with his memories gone and Marinette as the new Guardian, that knowledge was lost. Tikki and Wayzz knew, yet couldn’t say with the magic blocking the truth.

So it was easier for her to safely put the Miracle box away, sans the black cat miraculous, and try to move on with her life. To try and pretend she didn’t miss her partner dearly. 

Even on the low days when she would curse that black cat along with her misery.

To be left behind without so much as a goodbye after all they’ve been through still stung. 

A tear snuck its way out of her eye and she slowly wiped it away. The depressing thoughts faded as the crunching footfalls of someone approaching behind her echoed throughout the stillness of the winter night. A warm hand descended onto her shoulder before her best friend spoke.

“Do you think our heroes are celebrating the holidays together?” Alya whispered, careful not to shatter the peaceful atmosphere.

_ No,  _ Marinette thought miserably.

She shrugged in response instead. “You never know. Maybe after they somehow heard you say that, they’ll make a surprise visit and give you an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog.”

Alya laughed wholeheartedly. “One could dream girl.” With a tender pat on her shoulder, Alya turned around towards the bakery. Her orange coat stood out like a fiery beacon in the white surrounding them. “Now come on inside, you’ve been out here long enough. Your nose and cheeks are already matching your scarf.”

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Marinette obliged and followed her back to the warmth of her home. But not without pausing and stealing one last glance back at the statue. 

_ I wish I could see my silly kitty again. _

As she walked inside, a gust of wind blew out the candle she left.

After taking off their coats, Alya plopped down onto the light pink couch in the living room. She was then quick to snatch a Christmas decorated sablés off of the plate on the coffee table and lounged back in contentment. Curiosity piqued, she studied Marinette standing there.

“So…I’ve always wanted to know but never asked,” Alya began then took a bite out of her butter cookie chewing thoughtfully. “Why do you set a candle on the superheroes’ statue on Christmas Eve every year?” 

Marinette sighed as she sat down next to her friend. Focusing on the silver and white stripes on Alya’s sweater, she contemplated her answer. “To pay my respects since we never really knew what happened to them after,” she half-lied. “And well…maybe if I got to see them one more time, I would thank them for all that they’ve done for us and make sure they’re doing okay.”

Alya paused, then shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth and wrapped her friend in a side hug. “I’m sure they know and appreciate that Marinette,” she spoke softly, making Marinette smile.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” she replied wistfully.

They both sat in comfortable silence until a muffled buzzing noise interrupted them. Alya perked up as she dug her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller.

“Finally! I’ve been trying to reach you all night!” Alya answered with exasperation into the phone. “Has the package been acquired?”

What sounded like confirmation, along with something else, replied back.

Suddenly shooting up off the couch, Alya pumped a fist into the air as Marinette watched her in inquisitive silence.

“Yes! We have been successful! I owe you all the kisses once you get up here babe,” Alya babbled on eagerly. “Love you too Nino! Now hurry up!” She ended the call and immediately looked at Marinette with a mischievous grin on her face.

Marinette blinked. “I’m not sure if I should be excited or terrified.”

“You’ll be both!” Alya laughed, springing onto Marinette to give her a bear hug full of joy.

“Okay Alya,” Marinette wheezed playfully, “can’t…breathe…”

After a moment she let go, then began to straighten out the baggy, green sweater Marinette wore that had ‘Meowry Catmas’ printed across the front in big white letters. Once she was satisfied with how it looked, Alya pulled out from her pocket two red ribbons with little bells attached to the bands and moved to sit behind Marinette to fix her long hair, parting it into pigtails. Little tinkling sounds from the bells filled the room while Marinette merely quirked an eyebrow.

“Alya,” Marinette pointed to the tree in the corner, directly in both of their line of sight, “are you sprucing me up?”

The jingling paused as she heard Alya inhale a deep breath. “Why must I be subjected to this torture,” Alya groaned causing Marinette to chuckle.

“No really though,” she genuinely questioned this time. “What are you doing?”

Finished with her friend's hair, Alya moved back to sit in front of Marinette. “Nothing,” she said nonchalantly as she grabbed her purse beside the couch and fished around in it. Soon a tube of red lipstick emerged along with eyeliner.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” grumbled Marinette while Alya applied the makeup to her face.

“There!” Alya beamed, examining her handiwork. “We are ready.”

“For what?” Marinette asked.

A knock soon sounded at the door, catching both girls attention.

“Right on time!” squealed Alya in giddy excitement as she pulled Marinette off the couch towards the door.

Marinette laughed joyfully as she was tugged along. “Alya!” she chastised, finally freeing herself and straightening the now slightly stretched out sleeve. With her attention focused on her clothing, she didn’t notice the door opening.

“I’ll get you for-,” Marinette looked up then gasped, shock freezing her in place.

Adrien stood before her, soft green eyes tenderly gazing down into her own while a sincere smile spread across his face.

“Bonjour, Marinette,” his deep, rich voice greeted her.

For Marinette, it seemed as though the world had gone still. She stared at him in disbelief, blue eyes wide and mouth parted, not quite able to comprehend who she was seeing.

Just like Chat Noir, Adrien had disappeared without a trace four years ago, and she hasn’t seen or heard from him since.

Until now that is.

The moment was broken when Nino cleared his throat. “I think you broke her, dude.”

Adrien huffed at his friend. “All I said was hi!”

Meanwhile, Marinette’s emotions were all over the place. From extreme happiness and relief in finally see him after all this time to immediately feeling the anger and hurt of having a close friend leave without knowing what happened to them.

It didn’t help that she had  _ two  _ boys in her life she loved who had done such a thing.

So now one of them has to pay.

“ _ You! _ ” she growled, finally finding her voice.

Her three friends stilled in the doorway, instantly sensing the rage radiating off of her.

“Uh oh,” Alya whispered, shooting panicked eyes to Nino.

“Shit, Adrien  _ run! _ ” Nino shoved his friend out of the way as Marinette lunged at him.

Bolting down the stairs, Adrien was quick to escape her.

Or so he thought.

As he reached the landing, he heard a sudden jingling noise then yelped when he was tackled to the hardwood floor. He flipped onto his back and looked up to see the burning eyes of Marinette with her right hand now fisted in his red pea coat and her legs straddling his hips. Throwing his hands up in surrender, he gulped and pleaded with his eyes for her not to hurt him.

“Adrien.” Marinette’s tone was tense.

He flinched and clenched his eyes shut expecting a slap or  _ something _ , but was surprised to hear sniffling instead. His eyes shot open as he gazed in befuddlement at Marinette who had twin tear marks streaking down her face. She practically fell on top of him, giving him one of the tightest hugs he has ever received in his life.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ leave like that again, do you hear me?” Marinette’s voice wobbled, burying her head in his chest.

Quickly getting over his shock, he smiled wide and hugged her back firmly.

“I’m sorry Marinette,” he apologized sincerely, “I promise I won’t.”

They both laid there holding each other until Alya was the one to clear her throat this time.

“Well, I can say with full confidence that this reaction was completely unexpected. My bad,” she grinned from the bottom step, looking down on the two of them.

Nino turned to her, raising a skeptical brow. “Babe, you don’t feel bad at all.”

“Not really, no.”

Shaking his head and chuckling at his girlfriend, Nino wandered over to Marinette and Adrien and leant them a hand to help them off the floor.

Adrien wiped the dirt off his coat while Marinette did the same for her shirt next to him. He let out a relieved sigh. “Whew, for a moment there I thought I was a dead man.”

“You’re not off the hook yet Agreste,” Marinette shot him a playful glare with narrowed eyes, to which he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Alright kids,” Alya clapped her hands together and rubbed them eagerly. “It’s time for us to go upstairs, pop open some wine, and share stories of how our lives have been going since we graduated.” 

Marinette tsked as she turned to make her way up. “You just want to hear all the juicy details in regards to what Adrien has been up to.”

“Well  _ yeah _ ,” Alya said. “It’s my job as a friend and full-time journalist to hear about these things. Plus, I  _ know  _ you’re dying to hear about it too.”

Following behind the bickering friends, Adrien and Nino shared a smirk. Then Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien’s shoulder and punched him lightly with the other. “It really is nice to finally see you again dude.”

Adrien’s smile was blinding. “It feels good to be back.” 

When they made it upstairs, Marinette retrieved several blankets and pillows from her bedroom and brought them down to the living room as Nino and Adrien were taking off their jackets. After Nino moved the coffee table out of the way, she plopped all her belongings onto the floor and followed suit soon after. While Alya went to get the wine from the kitchen, Adrien sat next to her and Nino lay stretched out across from the two of them.

There was a moment of silence, save for the tinkling sounds of Alya grabbing the bottles and glasses, but otherwise it was peaceful while they waited. Adrien plucked at some fuzz on his soft, scarlet sweater. Then Nino let out a content sigh, and rolled onto his stomach to face Marinette, his chin on top of his folded hands.

“Sooo…when will your parents get home ‘Nette?”

Marinette looked over at the clock on the wall. “Well, they said if it was too late to drive back from dropping off the delivery, they would find a hotel to stay the night and come back tomorrow morning.” She grimaced, reading the time on the clock nearing almost midnight. “Which is probably what’s going to happen.”

He hummed in acknowledgement as Alya set the bottles and glasses down on the middle of the floor, then took a seat next to Nino. She filled up the glasses and passed them around.

Adrien took one then turned to Marinette. “On Christmas though?” he asked surprised.

She shrugged. “The customer was desperate. Then when they asked me how I felt, I told them I should be alright.” After taking a small sip of her white wine, she continued, “Especially since Alya was going to be alone too.”

Raising a questioning brow, he glanced to Alya. Before he spoke, she waved her hands and replied, “My excuse to Marinette was that my family went on vacation while I had to stay back to finish my internship when really,” she wiggled her eyebrows towards her pouting best friend, “it was actually so I could be here to surprise her with you.”

A small blush made its way onto Adrien’s face. “Oh.”

“Which we succeeded in doing thanks to  _ me _ ,” Nino pointed his thumb in the middle of his golden t-shirt. He puffed his chest out proudly.

“Yeah, after how many hours and days of convincing?” Alya gave him a look then poked him in the stomach, causing him to squirm.

Adrien sent her a sheepish smile. Nino recovered and was quick to shoot him a sympathetic one. “He had his reasons.”

There was a brief lapse in conversation as the four friends took a drink out of their respective glasses, different thoughts running through each of their minds.

“Mmh!” Alya suddenly perked up in excitement. “So before I interrogate Agreste about his life, remember the replica masks from the Clara Nightingale’s video we did all those years ago?” Yanking her purse over to her and rummaging around in it for a bit, she made a small noise of triumph and pulled out a ladybug and chat noir mask from within. “I found these while I was going through my old stuff the other day. I can’t believe I still had them!”

While Alya expected everyone to be as thrilled as her, all she got from Marinette and Adrien were bittersweet smiles. At least Nino showed some positive interest as he leaned over her and took the Chat Noir one.

“Wow, that’s awesome babe!” He put it on and gave her his best Chat Noir impression. “You’re the  _ purr _ fect woman for me, my Lady.” Taking Alya’s hand, he gave her a light kiss on her knuckles.

While watching the interaction, Marinette tried really hard not to break down or snap in anger at the display. They were only having fun, but this particular sentiment struck her deeply. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one feeling this way as Adrien cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably next to her.

“Okay guys, I think that’s enough,” he spoke quietly.

Nino didn’t get the message as he was too busy having a good time feeling caught up in the mood of the playful banter. He turned to him with a challenge reflecting in his eyes. “You think you can do better Agreste?”

Adrien frowned in displeasure, but was instantly ready to prove him wrong.  _ Of course I can _ , he growled internally,  _ I was  _ the _ Chat Noir once. _

“Give me that.” With a quick swipe, he had the mask in his hands and peered down at it.

_ What if this blows what used to be my biggest secret? _ Adrien thought for a moment.  _ Ah hell, what does it matter anyway? _

He put on the mask and glanced up.

The two shocked faces of Alya and Nino stared back at him, unmoving, until Alya let out a startled laugh and leaned towards him. “Wow…if I didn’t know any better,” she said, inspecting his face in curiosity, “I’d say you look almost like Chat Noir.”

Gulping, Adrien put on an uneasy grin.

“Yeah,” Nino added, sounding almost as if it were a crazy notion, “wouldn’t that be something if you were?”

Nervously laughing, Adrien ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair, messing it up further, and looked over to see Marinette’s reaction.

Blue eyes blown wide and mouth open, she appeared to be totally gobsmacked. Her face had gone pale and tears had begun to gather in her eyes while her hand reached up to cover her mouth, smothering a whimper.

“Marinette? Are you okay?” he asked, immediately scooting closer to her.

She flinched away. This caused a slight ache mixed with discomfort to shoot through his chest at the action.

“Please,” she pleaded, as if she were in pain, “impersonate Chat in a way only Ladybug could confirm.”

Swallowing hard, he gathered his wits as Alya leaned over to grab her best friend’s knee in a comforting matter. “How would he know that?” she said in a gentle voice. “‘Nette, what’s wrong?”

Marinette stared him down, not paying attention to anyone else. Not being able to notice, think, or feel anything, only focusing on peering into his eyes.

Those very  _ familiar _ green eyes, surrounded by black.

Adrien arose onto his feet, extending a hand out to her and pulling her up after she hesitantly took it. Bowing towards her and bringing their faces close together, he never took his eyes off of hers as he carefully took one of her hands into his. Cradling it in his own, he raised it to his lips to place a warm, tender kiss on her knuckles. Both of them stared deeply into the others eyes.

“It’s you and me against the world  _ Buginette _ ,” he roughly purred.

The sentence sat heavily in the air for a few seconds.

Until a huge smile instantly broke out on Marinette’s face as she let out a choking, wet laugh, with fat tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

_ I knew it! It’s him, IT’S CHAT!  _ Her mind screamed in joy,  _ I found my kitty! _

Marinette didn’t waste any time. Firmly wrapping her arms around his waist, she began sobbing happily into his chest. Clutching him like her life depended on it, she felt the empty feeling in her chest go away, only to be filled whole again.

Her partner is back!

She is  _ never _ letting him go again.

Adrien stood there, bewildered, holding Marinette as she cried. He helplessly looked over at Alya and Nino who seemed utterly lost on what to do with the situation.

“Another thing I didn’t see coming,” muttered Alya as she observed the scene. Nino nodded his head in agreement.

After a few minutes, Marinette finally calmed down and looked up at her kitty’s perplexed face. Taking a moment to wipe the tears and makeup away, she was sure she looked like a mess. “Sorry,” she mumbled, only a little embarrassed.

Her happiness pretty much won over every other emotion currently.

“That’s okay,” Adrien replied. He watched her, hoping for an explanation. 

_ Did she figure out my identity..?  _ he wondered.

Suddenly, a giggle filled with glee escaped Marinette’s lips as a brilliant idea popped into her head. Swiftly, she snatched the Ladybug mask up off the floor near Alya’s feet. Lifting herself onto her tiptoes with barely an inch between them, she once again gazed into his eyes, this time emitting pure delight.

“Now I get to show you  _ my  _ impression,” she whispered excitedly.

Adrien tilted his head in question.

Donning the mask, she gradually lifted up her head with a smirk in place. She watched as he blinked a few times in disbelief then stopped breathing. Flicking her fingers where his bell would usually be, she tsked. “Didn’t I say to stop calling me _Buginette_..” she scolded sweetly, grabbing his slack hands and squeezing them gently, “… _mon_ _Chaton_?”

His mouth popped open.

From hearing Ladybug’s term of endearment coming out of Marinette’s mouth, while wearing Ladybug’s _ mask  _ with her  _ hair in pigtails _ , and  _ doing a very Ladybug-like thing _ , Adrien felt his heart flat out stop. Only to resume seconds later with a more painful, rapid beat as he could feel the years of buried emotions within him rise up to the surface.

Slipping his slightly shaking hands out of her grip, he embraced them gently around her face. “…Ladybug..?” he was barely able to whisper, searching her eyes for confirmation.

Hoping that this wasn’t all just another passing dream he had.

“Hey Chat,” she sniffed, wrapping her small hands around his bigger ones. “I’ve missed you,” she laughed breathlessly, “and I never got to tell you how much I loved you before you disappeared and I always wondered how you were doing and I understand now why you left-,”

Marinette’s babbling was interrupted with a fierce, yet passionate kiss. She barely got to enjoy it when Adrien pulled back to gaze at her with adoration shining in his eyes, tears streaming down his face, as he smiled.

“I love you too  _ ma Princesse _ ,” he replied tenderly. “I always have.”

Next thing she knew, Marinette found herself in a crushing hug as her partner trembled in her arms. “I’m so sorry I left,” he choked out, “I’ve missed you so,  _ so _ much my Lady.”

She smiled wide and gripped him tight.

“It’s a Christmas miracle!!” Alya shouted, effectively startling the two once lost, now found souls, out of their own world and bringing them crashing back to earth. With her one fist pumped into the air in victory, and the other hand holding out her phone to record, Alya grinned maniacally. “My two ships have finally come together, what a time to be alive!” As an afterthought, she pointed at Marinette and added, “And you  _ totally _ owe me that exclusive interview girl! Among other things!”

Burying her head in his neck out of embarrassment this time, Marinette could feel a hot, prickly blush spreading across her cheeks. Adrien chuckled as he held her close, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

“Wait Adri-Chat….Chadrien,” Nino hastily corrected, snapping his fingers, “tell me a joke, quick.”

Adrien raised his eyebrows but didn’t question it. Nuzzling his nose into Marinette’s soft, strawberry scented hair, he inhaled and hummed. “A weasel walks into a bar..”

“Yeah?” Nino listened in anticipation.

“The bartender asks, ‘What would you like to drink?’”

He smirked.

“‘Pop,’ goes the weasel.”

Letting loose a loud guffaw, Nino shook his head. “Yep. That’s my superhero bro alright.”

Adrien snickered until he heard a groan coming from Marinette. He pulled away enough to glance down and see her roll her eyes at him while her face showed fond exasperation.

“Silly kitty.”

Bonus:

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your sweater,  _ Buginette _ ,” Adrien whispered in Marinette’s ear as they both laid there on the floor. He lovingly caressed his fingers along her back.

She hummed in contentment, letting her head rest heavily on his chest and listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. “Yeah?” she answered on the brink of sleep. The snores of their friends echoed throughout the dark, quiet apartment. 

“I think it’s the cat’s meow.”

“...you’re the cat’s meow,” she retaliated halfheartedly.

“I know I am.”

“Full of yourself are you?”

Adrien grinned then remembered the miraculous he always kept in his pocket. The grin faded slowly as he sighed. “Speaking of cats, I should give Plagg back.” He shifted and dug around, then produced the little black box to show Marinette. 

She wearily opened her eyes to look at it. “Oh that’s what was in your pocket.” Stroking the top of the box, she looked at him with blue eyes that were tired, yet full of warmth. “When was the last time you talked to him?”

Pursing his lips, Adrien stared at the box, sadness and guilt in his green eyes. “Since the day I fought my fa-,” he stopped, then cleared his throat, “...Papillion.”

“Oh kitty,” Marinette rested her hand on his. “Here, let’s open it together. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you again.”

Adrien glanced at her, doubtful, but soon he inhaled a deep breath and nodded his head.

They lifted the lid open and a ball of green light emerged. 

Plagg floated in the air above them with his stubby arms crossed, tail flicking back and forth. His whiskers twitched as he narrowed his eyes at the both of them. Soon, a toothy smirk appeared.

“Well...we’ve got a lot of  _ cat _ ching up to do, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did the bonus get so long?! Jeez, I may as well write another story x'D  
> Can you tell I like the French version of Miraculous? :3c Also, I went through like three different jokes until I finally just had to settle for the weasel joke...why am I like this  
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story, especially you maddymo123 ^-^ (I edited this fic like a bazillion times, even with a beta reader, rip me)


End file.
